Millennium May Cry
by Warp Ligia Obscura
Summary: Chronologically impossible DMCxHellsing crossover. Dante's in England when Millennium invades and gets in the way of a vampire squad. Poor idiots. EDIT: I'm very sorry, this is a oneshot. If I should get any future ideas, I might do more, but not ATM.


Millennium May Cry

Authored by Warp Ligia Obscura

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. Hellsing belongs to Kouta/Kohta Hirano. Neither are mine. This is a work of fiction. Any real-world events, locations, organisations or persons cited are strictly not to be taken as a proper reflection of their actual self.

Author's Notes: Sincere apologies to everyone for the lag-time regarding Vergil's Awakening and Prinz von Sommerhoffnung. This plot-bunny appeared and refused to let go until I dealt with it. Here you have a chronologically impossible crossover, at least if you believe that DMC takes place in the early 21st century. It makes confusing references to Laryna6's Angel Saga and Thicker than Water, Clear as Mud; I recommend you spare a bit of your time to go read those. There's also an oblique Ninja Gaiden reference that Vergil's Awakening readers will have seen before.

I know I messed up on the hands used, but that was deliberate demonstration of Dante's growth of skills since his 19-year-old days.

Come on, then.

ThisisjustasectionsplitterPleaseignoreit

Dante abruptly leaned to his right, shots passing by a safe distance away. Turning, he spotted his opposition.

They appeared human. Tall men with Caucasian features, dressed in all black. Helmets on their heads, scarves masking their mouths, military uniforms with long single-vented trenchcoats. In one hand they had rifles with attached bayonets, while the other hand held spades. There was no mistaking the twin lightning bolts of the Waffen SS or the Nazi swastika on their armbands, though. "So, fellows, what's this? Nazi Cosplay Day or something? Does it involve shooting at random people?"

"Foolish human, you mock us, Millennium's Letztes Battalion? You'fe no idea vhat you'fe got yourself into," one of them snarled.

Dante paused to contemplate for a moment, gathering what "Colonel Dover" had told him before about Millennium. "So there really are Nazi vampires after all. I guess Pops wasn't joking about you losers! This would be, what, Operation Sealion Two?"

"Das ist richtig," the same one affirmed.

"Well, I'm not about to be one of your victims, little buggers. Shoo!" Dante reached for Ebony and Ivory and whipped them out, pointing them at the talkative Nazi.

"You hafe no idea, human? Guns could nefer kill a fampire," the speaker declared with amusement. "You can try, though." He laughed.

"I'll take that, then." Before the eyes of the Nazi vampires, Dante's fingers went into insane seizures, knocking back the triggers with speeds that would have broken lesser pistols and fingers. The vampire smirked at first, but his glee turned to horror as flesh and bone ripped away faster than he had ever experienced or thought possible. Despite the desperate attempts of his regenerative powers, Dante was bringing to bear far too much ammunition to cope and the chatty vampire collapsed to the ground before dissolving into dust, reducing the 13-numbered section by one.

"Vhat… Vhat are you? Vhat sort ist dis?!" Another vampire asked.

"You are not human, are you?!" A third shouted.

"If I had brought Cerb with me, he would certainly have had something to say about you stealing his line," Dante stated nonchalantly. "So… Who's next? Come on, wimp." He taunted them with hand-waving motions. With feral cries that would have caused a lesser man to cower in fear, the Millennium soldiers charged. They were blurs of motion, their runs at speeds normal men would not have been able to track. The first to reach Dante readied his right fist for a punch, then brought it forward.

Without warning, something punched through him and all his fellows at the moment his jab would have hit. They staggered to a stop, taking great breaths as Dante resolved back into existence behind them.

"Look at you pathetic beings. One Just Release and you're all winded. I could kill you all using only Just Release, but where's the fun in that?" Dante whirled around, gazing at them with amusement. "Let's do this again."

"Guns! Guns!" One shouted. Bringing to bear their MG-42s, the Nazis brought out firepower rated at a few times 1,200 rounds a minute, sounding like so many ripping cloths. It was a terrifying experience that would have made any man wet his pants, if he was not already cut down by the inexorable swarm of ammunition. So great was the number of bullets brought into play that smoke had been kicked up, obscuring Dante.

"Is he dead?" A vampire asked as the group stopped firing for a bit.

The question was answered soon enough when a set of golden circles with runes in them became visible, followed by the untouched form of Dante with his left arm outstretched and apparently sustaining the circles. With snarls, the vampires restarted their firing, only to watch as the bullets were absorbed into the circles and never even got near Dante.

"Grenades! Grenades!"

The order was swiftly obeyed and the vampires brought out their handheld explosives, hurling them with deadly speed. To their collective surprise, Dante reached for Ivory with disturbing nonchalance and blew all of them out of the sky.

"Die already, human!" one in the midst exclaimed and drew his Panzerfaust, launching the rocket at Dante. In response, the devil hunter holstered Ivory, withdrew his left arm with inhuman speed, causing the Ultimate to dissipate, then punched it out again, sliding along the ground easily towards the firer. The vampire had anticipated as such and leapt to meet Dante, but was caught off guard when Dante switched footing without missing a beat, drawing Rebellion and smoothly staking the enemy through the heart with a Stinger that shoved both of them as well as a third back a good distance away from the crowd. As the one who had got it through the heart crumbled into dust, Dante reached into his coat with his left hand and drew Ebony. The unwitting accompaniment of a vampire had only the briefest of moments to note that she was glowing with crackling red electricity before bright red and white discharges destroyed his head.

"That's three of you down already. Sure you don't want to give up?" Dante asked as he waved Rebellion's point at the ten Nazis left.

"You vill fall, human!" one of the Millennium nonhumans growled.

"Keep convincing yourself of that," Dante smirked as he replaced Rebellion on his back.

Bestial howls ensued as two of the vampires rushed forth at Dante, their fellows offering a storm of covering fire. Dante dashed to meet them and there was a stunningly bright flash of light for the briefest of moments. When it passed, Dante had Rebellion out again and the two who had gone ahead were overtly demonstrating exhaustion, panting audibly.

Dante nimbly leapt onto the shoulders of the nearest Nazi, an act that shook the dupe's system, and sprung into the air. He silently thanked the Falcon Ninja Clan for teaching him the Wind Path even as he flipped around so he was descending headfirst and whipped out Ebony and Ivory, laying into the victims below with a Rainstorm of rounds, scattering them and hurling them to the ground. Dante stomped on one with his right foot and began pumping him full of lead with Ebony, her muzzle flaring insistently. Behind him, another stirred. With a simple 180-degree spin, Dante kicked the Wild Stomped vampire towards his fellow. Light glimmered off Rebellion as both fools experienced the literal separation of body and mind.

Two more Millennium soldiers charged forth from opposing directions, their limbs mere blurs as they did their best to beat Dante into a pulp, but the Son of Sparda weaved dexterously between their moves before bringing up his forearms to Guard. As they jerked back, Dante caught hold of the one on his right and slammed Ivory so hard into the vampire's mouth that the teeth shattered. There was a violent discharge of firepower and the chump's head burst like a balloon. An over-the-shoulder blind toss of Rebellion found its way into the other buffoon's neck and he collapsed.

The four left wasted no time in opening fire again, but they lost one swiftly when Dante appeared immediately before him and made a slash during a forward somersault that unseamed him from the nave to the chops. The now three stooges could not help but shudder at this in spite of their inhumanity, and they became two when one of their number was rendered from limb to limb with the horrible sound of tearing flesh. They had little more to worry about when Dante force-fed them a vehement Million Stab meal.

Taking a deep, calm breath, Dante strode past the last two survivors, who had yet to cease hyperventilating and remained somewhat oblivious to his presence, storing Rebellion in his holder as he did so.

Behind him, they split into pieces that sank heavily to the ground.

_Thanks, Verg__e._

ThisisjustasectionsplitterPleaseignoreit

Author's Notes: It's just a little bit of Millennium-bashing fun; I sincerely apologise if you wanted the chumps to do a bit better.


End file.
